


Дышать

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: Море и двое влюблённых идиотов.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro, Yami Sukehiro/Julius Novachrono
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Дышать

**Author's Note:**

> дроуз, ещё раз с днём рождения!!! ямиусы спешл фор ю ;)

Вдох-выдох. Медленно, стараясь дышать полной грудью. Спокойно. Всё под контролем. Всё будет хорошо. Верно ведь...?  
Ями тряхнул головой. Вздор. Всё не было и не будет нормально, пока он не признается в этом хотя бы себе. Весь этот месяц он, можно сказать, проходил стадии отрицания – регулярные попойки с ящиками различного алкоголя и в два раза увеличившееся количество выкуренных сигарет должны были спасать его от реальности, как и особо тяжелые и опасные задания, которые он старался выполнять в одиночку. Но нельзя же было бегать от правды вечно, тем более таким травмоопасным способом. Пора признать это, иначе такими темпами он не доживëт до следующей недели.

Капитан Чёрных быков вздохнул. Безумно хотелось закурить, так, что аж руки чесались, но он знал, что не станет – не посмеет нарушить ту создавшуюся атмосферу. Было тихо, и ничто, кроме спокойного шума волн и звука его собственного дыхания не нарушало безмятежную тишину. Солнце ещё не село окончательно, и, хотя последние его лучи озаряли бирюзовое море и лицо сидящего на песке, первые звёзды уже начинали загораться на небосводе.

Сукехиро часто приходил на это место. Зачем? Сейчас всё казалось очевидным – потому что именно здесь его нашёл двадцать восьмой Король магов. Но он всё ещё утешал себя, что это просто из-за небольшой тоски по дому. Это, конечно, тоже являлось причиной, но всё же не такой значимой, как первая. 

В любом случае, он приходил сюда. Нерегулярно, ненадолго, но всё же приходил и приводил мысли в порядок под звуки морского прибоя.  
"Какая ирония, — подумал Ями, — бегать от реальности целый месяц, чтоб в итоге прийти именно на это место, чтобы принять правду. Моя жизнь действительно цирк, — он вздохнул".

Он вдруг вспомнил, как очутился в этом королевстве ещё юнцом – его выбросило на берег штормом. Он единственный спасся из своей семьи и оказался совершенно один на этой чужой земле, где абсолютно все относились к нему враждебно и желали только худшего. После получения гримуара всё только ухудшилось – теперь уже боялись его магии, опасной и незнакомой. Ями же решил, что так даже лучше – раз боятся, значит, можно легко запугать и от него отстанут. Так он и жил день за днём, проводя абсолютно одинаковые будни за монотонными занятиями, не стремясь к чему-то большему. Да и зачем? Никто никогда не позволит иностранцу добиться чего-то в этой стране.

— Тëмная магия?! Потрясающе! Никогда такого не видел! Эй, парень! Поколдуй-ка ещё чуть-чуть! — Ями помнит каждую деталь о том моменте, который изменил его жизнь окончательно и бесповоротно: шум белоснежных волн после небольшого шторма накануне; небо, затянутое облаками, сквозь которые пыталось пробиться солнце; вязкость прибрежного песка под ногами; прохладный морской ветер, приятно обволакивающий тело.  
— Нет. Кто ты вообще такой? — слегка раздраженно ответил Сукехиро, не понимая, как кто-то решился с ним заговорить.  
— Да никто особенный! Я просто капитан Рыцарей-Чародеев! Я ходил тут в маскировке, хех, — немного смущенно сказал Юлиус, или "незнакомый старик", как прозвал его тогда про себя Ями. Знал бы он, что этот самый "старик" станет для него самым драгоценным человеком в его жизни, за которого бы он без малейшего колебания убил бы любого человека. И даже не человека, если такой повстречается.  
— Кто такой Рыцарь-Чародей? — спросил иностранец, до этого не особо вникавший в культуру чужой страны.  
— Ты не знаешь?! Эм… Тогда, почему бы тебе не узнать самому? У тебя есть талант. Я уверен в этом! — ужасно самоуверенно ответил Новахроно, улыбаясь своей милейшей обезоруживающей улыбкой и предлагая руку для рукопожатия.

"Он ужасный, просто отвратительный, — подумал Сукехиро, пожимая руку капитана, — отвратительно обаятельный".  
Сейчас, думая об этом спустя столько лет на берегу того же моря, Ями понимал, что ничего не изменилось – Юлиус всë такой же ужасно обаятельный. За это, как и за многое другое, он, собственно говоря, его и любит.

Чёрт. Чёрт-чëрт-чëрт. Он всё же сказал это слово, пускай и в мыслях. Плохо. Очень плохо.  
Бывало ли вам страшно после осознания своих чувств? Тряслись ли у вас руки от выпитого алкоголя и понимания, что вы влюбились, причём настолько сильно, что ваше сердце до боли сжимается каждый, чëрт возьми, раз, когда вы видите этого человека? Не хватало ли вам воздуха от количества сигарет, выкуренных из-за красоты и недосягаемости вашего возлюбленного? Потому что Ями было страшно. Потому что его ладони мелко дрожали, и отнюдь не от холода. Потому что он начал кашлять – редко, в основном после сражений, когда весь кислород уходил на битву, а после тело отказывалось стоять.  
Вдох-выдох. Медленно, стараясь дышать полной грудью. Пожалуй, он останется тут ещё на минутку – говорят, что морской воздух полезен для здоровья. А потом можно звать Финрала и попросить его телепортнуться за ним. 

— Спасибо, Коб-сан! Вы как обычно меня выручаете! — раздался неожиданно громко в почти ночной тишине оживленный голос, который Ями узнал бы из тысячи. Не веря в свою удачу, он повернул голову, мысленно надеясь, что ошибся.  
Но ошибки быть не могло – буквально в пяти метрах от него действительно стоял Юлиус Новахроно собственной персоной. Но он был другим, не похожим на обычного Юлиуса-Короля магов, нет. У этого Юлиуса были небольшие морщинки вокруг глаз, которые делали из него человека, а не всесильного хранителя королевства. У него был уставший взгляд человека, который видел много того, о чём не хотел бы даже знать. Но самое неожиданное – на нём была не его неизменная меховая мантия, а свободная белая рубашка, которую до этого никто толком и не видел – максимум рукава.  
И открытие такой, другой, можно сказать, домашней стороны его любимого потрясло Ями до глубины души. Он застыл там, где сидел, и смотрел, завороженный открывшейся картиной.  
Но Юлиус никогда не стоял на месте. 

— О-ого, Ями! Что ты тут забыл? Тобой, как и мной, завладела ностальгия по этому месту? — он осторожно присел рядом с Рыцарем-Чародеем. — А я как раз тебя искал. В последнее время ты очень занят, да? То выполняешь какую-нибудь чрезвычайно опасную миссию, то отмечаешь её удачное завершение. Мы давно не виделись, и ещё дольше не сидели вот так вот – тихо, спокойно... Вдвоём. Хах. — Новахроно посмотрел на Ями с грустью во взгляде. — Я, признаться, скучал. Не обращай внимание на рубашку, не ходить же мне всё же в одном мехе и летом, и зимой.  
— Мгм, — многозначительно ответил Сукехиро, стараясь скрыть за безмолвием свою нервозность, — да, давно мы не встречались.  
— Это точно. Что новенького? Как там Аста-кун? У меня всё хорошо, вот недавно случай был один смешной – отправляю на задание, значит, Золотой рассвет... — говорил Король магов с привычным веселым выражением лица.  
— Юлиус. — тихо позвал его Ями, — хватит говорить и вести себя как Король магов. Говори, как есть.

Воцарилась тишина. Блондин вздохнул, и, подтянув колени к себе, так же тихо ответил, наслаждаясь видом уходящего солнца:  
— Говори, как есть, значит... Ладно, раз просишь... Тогда скажи мне, что происходит? Ты берёшь все травмоопасные задания, отмечаешь их выполнение так, что знает вся столица, рискуешь своей жизнью в два раза больше, а про курение и говорить нечего. Ты молчишь и ничего не говоришь даже своему отряду, а ведь они переживают. Я переживаю, Ями. — он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, в которых плескалось беспокойство и даже некоторая злость на него за недосказанность. — Знал бы я тебя чуть похуже, сказал бы, что ты либо выбрал такой необычный способ самоубийства, либо ты влюбился и не можешь этого осознать. Однако так как оба эти варианта отпадают, я... 

— Не отпадают, — перебил его Сукехиро, повернувшись к Юлиусу.  
— Что, прости? — переспросил последний, не веря в сказанное.  
— Не отпадают, — повторил он, всё так же смотря прямо на Новахроно, — я... Влюбился.  
Тот, явно шокированный таким признанием, тупо уставился на Ями в ответ.  
— П-погоди! Серьёзно?! Не шутишь? И поэтому ты ходил на эти рискованные миссии? — воодушевленно начал забрасывать его вопросами блондин.  
— Абсолютно серьёзно. И сейчас я бы лучше сразился с сотней врагов, чем остался бы с этим человеком наедине.  
— Я-я просто не могу в это поверить. Чтоб ты и влюбился... Должно быть, это действительно необычный человек, — вздохнул Юлиус, стараясь скрыть сожаление в голосе радостью и энтузиазмом. — Он... Самый необычный из тех, кого мне приходилось встречать, а людей я видел много, сам знаешь.  
Они опять замолчали. Солнце уже село, и лишь последние его лучи освещали их лица и шрамы. Море, безразличное к их переживаниям, оставалось всё таким же спокойным. Спокойными не были лишь их сердца. 

— А можешь... Рассказать о нём…? О том... Человеке. Разумеется, я не прошу сказать, кто он! Просто... Опиши его. Я хотел бы знать... — так и не завершив фразу, Юлиус замолчал.  
— Если ты хочешь знать... Он... Добрый, добрее любого человека, которого я знаю, что иногда выходит ему боком, однако он всё равно остаётся таким же. Мудрый, но в то же время глупый и безрассудный. Иногда ведёт себя абсолютно как ребёнок, с таким же детским оптимизмом приступая к любому делу. Но... Именно это и подкупает. Когда ты смотришь, как его радует что-то незначительное, на что кто-то другой и внимания не обратил бы. Когда ты видишь, как сильно он старается на благо этой неблагодарной страны и людей, забывая про сон и отдых. Когда ты наблюдаешь, с какой страстью он выполняет интересное ему дело и... Ты чувствуешь себя зараженным этой страстью и просто... Ай, к чёрту. Не умею я описывать чувства. Не моё это, — вздохнул Ями и лёг на песок, рассматривая появляющиеся звёзды. 

— Ты собираешься ему признаться? Тому человеку? — спросил Юлиус, всë ещё сидя, обнимая колени.  
— Нет, — послышалось в ответ.  
— Почему? Ведь я слышу по твоему голосу, что он действительно важен для тебя. И если он так добр, как ты говоришь, даже если он не любит тебя в ответ, он будет достаточно галантен не вспоминать об этом. Почему нет? — опять спросил он.  
— Мои шансы на ответные чувства равняются нулю, как и шансы, что мы будем вместе, даже если он ответит взаимностью. Да и не хочу я портить уже сложившиеся с ним отношения, — произнёс Сукехиро, смотря на застывшего Юлиуса.  
— Ложись, — Ями похлопал по песку, — звёзды сегодня так прекрасны, — сказал он, оставляя при себе ужасное продолжение этой фразы, которое обычно говорит Финрал на своих свиданиях.  
— Во-первых, ты ведь не знаешь наверняка, а во-вторых, ты не должен сдаваться, даже не попытавшись. Как ты там всегда говоришь? Превзойди свои пределы. Какой пример ты подаëшь Асте-куну? Я думаю, нет, даже настаиваю на том, что ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться, — продолжал говорить Юлиус притворно оптимистичным тоном, аккуратно устраиваясь возле капитана, всё же сохраняя небольшую дистанцию. 

— Ты был прав! Звёзды сегодня просто восхитительны! — с восторгом в глазах и голосе сказал Новахроно, пытаясь взглядом окинуть всё ночное небо.  
— Да, — ответил Сукехиро, не смотря даже на эти чёртовы звёзды – ведь главный свет его жизни лежал тут, совсем рядом с ним — протяни бы он руку, он коснулся бы его лица.  
— Так что? Ты скажешь ему? — спросил Король магов, поворачивая голову к Ями и смотря на него со странным блеском в глазах.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Что я вообще, чëрт возьми, должен сказать? — ответил Рыцарь-Чародей, спрашивая скорее себя самого, чем собеседника.  
— Скажи то, что сказал мне – как сильно он тебе дорог и как сильно ты его... Любишь. — с небольшой заминкой, которую бы не заметили другие – кроме Ями, сказал Юлиус, — Я ведь желаю тебе только счастья, Ями.

От осознания, что это самое счастье прямо тут, рядом, стоило буквально протянуть руку, кружилась голова. Стоит ли? Действительно стоит ли разрушить ту дружбу, которая уже у них есть ради его чувств? Не это ли будет тем решением, о принятии которого он будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
С другой стороны, он понимал, что это единственная его возможность сказать это. Позже он уже не отважится, и, в конце концов, разве ночи созданы не для того, чтобы говорить вещи, которые нельзя сказать завтра?

— Я люблю тебя. — вдруг вырвалось у него. Юлиус с замешательством во взгляде посмотрел на Ями, а потом, резко выдохнув, сказал:  
— Да, вот так ему и скажешь.  
— Что... Нет, дурак, — вздыхая, ласково сказал он, — я не это имел ввиду. Я люблю тебя, Юлиус. Люблю так сильно, что, моё сердце, кажется, вот-вот перестанет биться вовсе – ведь каждый чёртовый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя, оно начинает колотиться как бешеное. Люблю то, насколько же ты всё-таки отличаешься от меня во всём – начиная от взглядов на жизнь и заканчивая предпочтениями в еде. Люблю твои чëртовы веснушки на носу, твою прекрасную улыбку, за которую готов пойти хоть на край света, твои невероятные глаза цвета сирени у моего дома, и тебя целиком и полностью. Я так сильно люблю тебя, хочу обнять тебя и защищать в моих руках от всего мира хоть целую вечность – лишь бы никогда не видеть тебя грустным. Слова никогда в полной мере не передадут того, насколько сильно я привязан к тебе. Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. — проговорив свой монолог, глядя Юлиусу прямо в его широко раскрытые глаза, Ями чувствовал себя более свободным, чем когда-либо. Чувства, всë это время копившиеся у него в душе, сейчас вышли наружу, и это было для него более чем достаточно.  
— Я ни в коем случае ничего от тебя не прошу. Просто… Ты ведь сам сказал, что я должен хотя бы сказать. Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду. До встречи, Юлиус, — и он действительно встал и начал медленно брести по песку, оставляя последнего растерянно лежать на песке и обдумывать услышанное.

Ужасно. Это было ужасно. Он и сам это прекрасно знал, так что ему не надо было ждать каких-либо слов от Юлиуса. По крайней мере, он не струсил и сказал это – теперь он будет чувствовать себя не так паршиво, как мог бы. Такое себе утешение, но всё же. Сейчас главное отойти подальше от Новахроно. Тогда он всё же выкурит сигарету и можно будет звать Финрала.  
Вдох-выдох. Медленно, стараясь дышать полной грудью. Надо бы всё же сказать что-нибудь своим ребятам. В одном Король магов точно прав – эти идиоты наверняка переживают. Не хотелось бы добавлять им ещё один повод для беспокойства.

— Ями! — вдруг послышался отчаянный крик.  
Он обернулся и буквально врезался в Юлиуса, споткнувшегося на песке из-за бега за ним. Они чуть не упали от столкновения, но в последний момент Ями успел обхватить руками талию блондина, а тот – шею Сукехиро, и они так и застыли в таком положении, смотря друг на друга.  
Капитан Чёрных быков чуть кашлянул, не решаясь выпускать его из импровизированных объятий, и постарался говорить в своём обычном тоне:  
— Ну и зачем ты бежал? Ты же, в конце концов, Король магов, а я не маленький ребёнок, за которым нужно бегать.  
— Ями. — прервал его Юлиус.  
— Да?  
— Я люблю тебя. Мы просто полнейшие дураки, знаешь? Я… Я не знаю, плакать мне или смеяться от того, насколько, чёрт возьми, мы слепые. Ситуация настолько глупая, что похожа на дешёвый любовный роман, который я по случайности прочёл, перепутав с документами. — говорил Новахроно, аккуратно касаясь кончиками пальцев его волос.

Он не ослышался? Он действительно… Слышал то, что слышал? Юлиус действительно сказал, что любит его? Его, Ями Сукехиро? Его, иностранца с плохим характером и ужасными манерами? От такого откровения ему становилось плохо и хорошо одновременно, но, богиня, как же легче ему стало дышать. Казалось, что весь тот груз, до этого давивший на него и сковывающий движения, просто испарился, и он впервые смог действительно дышать полной грудью.

— Юлиус. — слегка хриплым голосом, от которого последнему стало невыносимо жарко, сказал он, слегка сжимая бёдра Короля магов.  
— Да, Ями?  
— Скажи это ещё раз. Пожалуйста. — он уткнулся носом в шею Юлиуса.  
— Могу повторять это бесконечное количество раз. Я люблю тебя. Люблю то, какой ты всё-таки упрямый, когда решил что-то и стоишь на своём до конца. Люблю то, что ты реалист и, хоть и всегда осуждаешь мои сумасбродные идеи, всегда поддержишь их. Люблю то, что тебе всё равно, откуда человек и кто он – ты судишь прежде всего по поступкам. Люблю такого идиота, как ты, напрасно мучившего себя весь этот месяц и последние годы – стоило просто поговорить словами через рот, как все нормальные люди. Правда, у нас с тобой ничего нормально не выходит, верно? Я люблю тебя и мне жаль, что не сказал это раньше и заставил тебя страдать. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что просто хочу остаться здесь и сейчас, в этом моменте, навсегда и никогда не возвращаться – только ты, я и море. Разве не прекрасно? — нежно шептал ему на ухо Юлиус, осторожно, не веря в собственное счастье, зарываясь руками в его волосы.

— Я устал говорить, — вздохнул Сукехиро, — могу я… Поцеловать тебя? Богиня, как странно это звучит. Слышал бы меня сейчас кто-то из моих… Засмеяли бы до смерти, я серьёзно.  
Новахроно засмеялся от мыслей Ями, но, хитро прищурившись, сказал:  
— Можешь, если ещё раз скажешь, что любишь.  
Ями мигом сократил расстояние между ними до минимального, и, когда их губы уже практически касались друг друга, коротко выдохнул Юлиусу в рот «люблю тебя» и поцеловал, стараясь передать всю глубину своих чувств и привязанности. Тот же сразу ответил, нежно, но в то же время стараясь перехватить инициативу. Они целовались как сумасшедшие, жадно и отчаянно, будто сражаясь за воздух. Мир замер и остались лишь они да море, всё так же спокойно шумящее на фоне.  
Наконец они оторвались друг от друга. Брюнет переместил руки с бедёр Юлиуса на спину, слегка её поглаживая, а тот ещё крепче ухватился за его шею. Так они и стояли, наслаждаясь теплом и объятиями друг друга.  
Вдох-выдох. Медленно, дыша полной грудью. Спокойно. Всё под контролем. Всё будет хорошо. Теперь Ями абсолютно в этом уверен – они с Юлиусом со всем справятся. Вместе.


End file.
